This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The TNPRC maintains an external scientific advisory board comprised of outstanding scientists from around the country with expertise in areas of research being conducted at the Primate Center. The term for committee members is 3 years. This Committee conducts regular reviews of all Center programs. Two complementary types of reviews are conducted. The first is a general overview of all components of the institution. This occurs every 18 to 24 months. The second type of review is focused on single research divisions. These reviews are much more in depth. Two research Divisions are reviewed each year. Together these complementary reviews provide thorough oversight of all center programs. In 2010, a review of the Division of Gene Therapy (now Regenerative Medicine) was conducted in April followed by a review of Divisions of Veterinary Medicine and Collaborative Research in November. A global review of the TNPRC will occur in March 2011.